


Silver Lining

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Silverhawk, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides to "take care of Pietro" after the last fight in Sokovia against Ultron. I love this ship. dont even get me started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clint x Pietro fanfic so please dont kill me if it's bad! I tried >.

Warmth encased aching bone and tender skin as Pietro began to venture back into consciousness. He stirred under the bed sheets opening his eyes slowly. A glass of cold water was brought to his lips as a gentle hand was placed behind his head to help him drink. “Easy…” He heard a soft voice say. He immediately recognized the voice’s owner and sat up quickly wincing in pain.

“Hey! I said easy.” Clint said splaying his hands across Pietro’s chest and back. “I…I am alive?” Pietro asked his voice thick with sleep. “You didn’t think I’d just let you bleed out after you saved my life did you?” Clint responded with a raised brow. Pietro just stared in disbelief. How could someone who hated him five minutes before the attack for trying to murder him turn around and save his life? Sure he had shielded Clint from getting shot but he deserved it for helping start the mess.

“Why did you? You don’t like me.” Pietro said with confusion written on his face. “I could ask the same.” Clint replied. “The team needs you. That’s why. You don’t need me. I’m one of the reasons you and that little boy almost died. I couldn’t have let that happen.” Pietro exclaimed. Clint gave him a stern look before carefully pulling the speedster in for a hug.

“I never want to hear you say that we don’t need you. Sure you may have helped muck things up but you helped us make things right again. That makes you one of us kid.” Clint stated still embracing him. Pietro felt his eyes well up with tears and buried his face into Clint’s chest. “Shhh…it’s okay.” He said softly petting Pietro’s silver locks. “I’ve got you.”

Pietro winced again as he shifted in Clint’s arms to look up at him. Clint smiled down and pressed a small kiss to the side of his mouth. “W-why d-did you do that?” Pietro stammered starting at him unsurely. “Because you’re important to me and because of those damn pretty eyes of yours. Now, what would I have done knowing I let you die punk? I wouldn’t have had the chance to do that.” He said jokingly. “Shut it Old man.” Pietro quipped back blushing.

Clint stroked his cheek gently before leaning in to place his lips on the younger. Together they fell in sync, tongues clashing and lips bitten. Pietro whimpered as Clint’s hand passed over a rather sore patch of newly healed flesh. “Still sore?” He asked. Pietro nodded in response. “Then maybe I should let you re-“ Before he could finish, Pietro’s hands fisted in his shirt and pulled him back in.

Clint pushed Pietro back onto the bed after removing the silver-haired man’s shirt. He moved from his mouth to his neck nipping the pale flesh there then up to his ear. He kissed and bit along the shell before sucking gently on the lobe which made Pietro squirm underneath him. “Shall I continue?” He asked in a lusty tone sending shivers down Pietro’s spine as he huffed hot breath into his ear. “Y-yes.” He replied breathily, his heart hammering beneath his chest.

Pietro moaned softly as Clint proceeded on biting and suckling on his collar bones; he left deep teeth marks and large angry bruises in his wake. His large calloused hands roamed freely over his pecs, sure to avoid putting pressure on the healed bullet holes. Clint smirked up at him noticing the near full body flush appearing on the younger’s skin. He chuckled to himself before enveloping a nipple with his mouth and tweaking the other with his thumb and index finger.

Pietro cried out, his hands finding purchase in the other’s sandy hair. Clint smiled against his chest as he rolled the erect bud between his teeth making Pietro whined. “W-why m-must you tease?” He asked Clint stuttering. “Cause you’re fun to mess with.” He replied running his hands down Pietro’s sides, dipping his fingers beneath the waistline of his pj pants.

“Feels good though right?” Clint asked rubbing small circles into the dip of the younger’s hips. “Y-yes…but…I want…I want…” He cut off with a soft groan. “What do you want?” Clint asked needing to hear Pietro beg. “More.” He replied looking up at him with half-lidded glassy eyes.

Clint responded by roughly palming the speedster through his soft flannel pants causing him to cant his hips up seeking more friction. “More, huh?” Clint mocked slipping the pants off of him. It didn’t surprise him that Pietro had nothing under them. He smirked again before pressing a fingertip to the head of Pietro’s cock smearing the pre-cum that gathered there down the shaft.

Pietro gasped and twisted the sheets up into his fists. “S-shouldn’t you get undressed to?” He asked, blush darkening. Clint smiled down and nodded before removing his shirt revealing slightly tanned toned abs. “Not enough.” Pietro commented before reaching down to unzip the elder’s pants and pushing them down his hips. “Now you can continue.” He said smugly.

“Last time I checked, I was the one leading this.” Clint chided earning an elbow in his side. “Just be on with it.” Pietro said taking Clint’s hand and guiding it back to his aching cock. Clint laughed and wrapped his hand around it giving it a few strokes. Pietro screwed his eyes shut and jerked up into the firm grip.

He opened them when the sweet friction disappeared. Clint had gotten of the bed and was fishing around for something in a dresser drawer. “What’re you doing?” He asked inquisitively. “Why did you stop?” “Looking for something so we can continue.” Clint replied pulling out a small bottle of lube. “Dammit!” He said. “Empty.”

“Looks like we’ll have to improvise.” Clint said before spitting into the palm of his hand. He nestled in between Pietro’s legs and rubbed his wet fingers against his entrance. Pietro gasped as Clint pushed the first one past the tight ring of muscle. “Does it hurt?” He asked, his expression laced with concern. “N-no…Just weird.” Pietro replied breathlessly.

Clint began to slowly pump his finger in and out before adding a second. “Still doing okay hun?” He asked starting to scissor him open. “Y-yes! Please more!” Pietro shouted. Clint bit his lip as he slid in a third. “Damn he’s fucking tight.” He thought to himself.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked leaning down to caress the speedster’s cheek. Pietro only nodded and ground his bare ass against Clint’s throbbing member. Clint spit into his hand again before slicking it along his cock. He put Pietro’s legs over his shoulders and started to gently push in causing the younger a bit of discomfort. Clint rubbed his thigh lovingly to reassure him.

He groaned Pietro’s name loudly as he bottomed out in the silver-haired man’s opening. “Damn kid.” He said, Pietro’s muscles squeezing him. “M-move. God…please move!” Pietro pleaded. Clint complied and began to rock his hips.

Soon Pietro was reduced to nothing more than a whimpering mess as Clint pounded his thick cock into his ass. An endless string of moans passed through their lips, cut off as Clint leaned down to lock lips and chase Pietro’s tongue with his own. Pietro let out a strangled sound as he came between their sweat-drenched bodies.

Clint followed soon after as Pietro clenched around him, filling the speedster with his spunk. “Fuck!” He groaned out as he rode through his orgasm. Pietro dug his blunt nails into the skin of his back as he continued to drive in.

He pulled out slowly before rolling over to lie next to him, wrapping the younger in his arms. Pietro nuzzled into the cook of his neck as he tried to catch his breath in order to speak. “Not bad for an old man.” He said jokingly. “You weren’t too shabby yourself punk.” Clint replied laughing.

Shortly after sharing a few more languid kisses, the pair fell asleep nestled in each other’s embrace. A few minutes had passed before the door opened and Wanda walked in wanting to check on Pietro’s condition. She giggled to herself as she spotted the two cuddled up together. “I knew it.” She said quietly smiling.

She tip-toed out and closed the door softly being sure not to disturb them. She ran down the hall and found Natasha sitting in the lounge and went to sit beside her. Natasha wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead. “What are you smiling about?” She asked her. “Clint and Pietro are laying together in bed.” She said giggling again. “Well I saw it coming” Natasha replied.


End file.
